Snippets of the Song
by amazoness23
Summary: One-Shot Collection to the Songbird Series: takes place during times before and after season one and the five year gap. Snippet #4 A Matter of Family: The strength of a family comes from the love they share for each other. All characters and OCs. Suggestions considered.
1. Father & Daughter

**The first one-shot of Snippets of the Song! Before reading any of these one-shots, it's highly recommended to the main stories of my Songbird Series (check out my profile for all of them).**

**Disclaimer: I own the cover image of this fanfiction, and it should not be copied in anyway. I do not own anything DC Comics related. I only own the characters that will probably never be apart of the DC Universe. (This disclaimer is meant for all of the chapters in this fanfiction.)**

* * *

**Gotham City, Gotham Park**

**June 30TH 4:16 p.m.**

**Bruce's Pov**

Alexis and I were taking a stroll in the Gotham Park, taking advantage of the beautiful afternoon. That, and because I needed to speak with her about her cover mission; I needed to apologize to her.

"There's something on your mind," Alexis spoke up. "It's not about Dick either, because you would've just called and asked about him. He's still grieving, but he's had better days."

"Your observation skills have improved a lot, considering how you were always taking your time to process my lessons," I commented, the corners of my lips curling just noticeably.

"According to everyone else, I'm still as hard-headed. I guess that just runs in the women in my family though." Alexis smiled sadly. "Savage knew exactly how to drill things into my head though." Alexis crossed her arms, holding them tightly. Her flower-print sundress revealed her scarred arms. Her scars were faint, but I could make them out on her dainty arms. "It's ironic cause when he punished me, I never remembered my dad hurting Karie and I. All I could think about was the pain."

Her words surprised me, especially when her voice had come out so broken and quiet. I read her body language, expression and her eyes. She hasn't even told Dick about this. I led her to a park bench that faced the famous fountain. I watched as she cried silent tears beside me. I had asked her to go on that mission, even used her weakness against her; protecting others. The guilt was overwhelming. It was the same when Karie and I raced to save Jason. "Alexis, I'm beyond sorry for putting you through that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, my mission was successful. For you, and for the Light," Alexis said, trying to wipe her tears.

She stared at the fountain watching as a child made a wish with a penny from his parents. She smiled, as she finally turned to face me. My heart fell seeing how vulnerable she really was. She was so pure and full of life, but she was broken to an unfixable extent. All she could do was try to forget everything that made her broken.

"I knew the Light was using the Reach the moment Vandal and Klarion had sent me to Smallville. Lex Luthor never once said anything good about the Reach. At first, I thought it was because of the runaways, and then we were sent to sabotage their efforts on Earth," Alexis said, as her shoulders relaxed and leaned on the back in the bench. "Savage made me stronger so I could help break the Reach and turn their meta-humans into weapons against them. I guess my dense head couldn't process it all and put it together."

"He probably didn't expect for you to turn against him, or the runaways either. I think you were able to process who to really trust, and that was Dick," I said, correcting her. She started smiling. "He knows what he wants and what he needs. I guess you do as well."

"That is why I chose to go on that mission. Phase 2 ended in failure, the Light fell apart, the Reach left Earth, I even heard from Karie that our mom woke up a few minutes after my disappearence. But what I think is most important for you to hear me say is that I'm still here, walking beside you telling you to that this doesn't have to be a burden anymore," Alexis said, looking on the brighter side of things. She was being brave, not for herself, but for those around her.

"I still remember when you had first thanked me for trying to protect your mother almost eleven years ago." I smiled at the irony. "You were trying not to cry, smiling for your crying sister and father. You were so brave, and you still are."

All the pain she went through and she has the courage to smile.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, resting her head barely reaching over my shoulder. "I'm really okay. Everything I went through was not your fault. They were just little setbacks of my mission."

She was my first failure.

We started walking to a nearby diner to grab some coffee. As we walked in a silence where nothing had to be said, I realized how much Alexis has grown and matured. I remembered what I had told her father eleven years ago on the fateful night about both Karie and Alexis. _"They'll grow up to be great people."_

Alexis started up a conversation. She stared up at the clear, striking blue sky as she said to me, "You gave us a loving home with open arms."

She and Karie fit right into the family. In fact, they made the manor feel like a real home at the manor, and not an empty estate.

Alexis turned around suddenly. She said with a smile, "You know, you were more of a father than my own in those three months when Karie and I stayed at the manor and became part of the team."

She sees me as more of a father than her own ever was when she and Karie needed one the most.

"Even though we aren't related by blood, you'll always be my dad."

She sees me as her dad.

"I love you, Bruce."

I smiled.

I see her as my daughter.

* * *

**I really loved this chapter, maybe it's because it shows how much they've both grown, and because it shows how Bruce felt all of these years after sending her off on the mission. Also, if you have any ideas, tell me through your reviews! I'd love to hear what ideas you guys have! You never know, I might even write your idea. Lastly, what do you all think of the cover image? It was something I put together pretty quickly, but are there any guesses of what it is? Answer in your reviews, I'd love to see who can figure it out.**

**Review, follow and fav!**


	2. Wedding Plans: Part 1

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

**August 31ST 8:00 a.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

I sipped my freshly brewed cup of coffee silently, preparing myself for the stressful day ahead. Today was officially going to be the first day that Dick and I were going to start planning our wedding. The two of us had chosen one person that was going to be helping us through this whole process. I had chosen my mom, while Dick had called dibs on Alfred. The two of them had set up a huge table in one of the many rooms of the huge manor and they were running circles around it more times than they should have so early in the morning.

My mom finally stopped in front of us, clasping her hands together. "Alright, done. Now, the first thing we need is ideas. Where do you want the wedding to be? Do you have a specific theme? A specific venue? Colors?"

Alfred handed her a black permanent marker, while he uncapped his own. "Master Dick and Mistress Alexis, we are awaiting for your words."

Dick sighed, placing his own cup of coffee on the paper covered table. "I like the idea of it being outdoors."

Suddenly I was filled with ideas. "Lanterns," I blurted out. Everyone looked at me for an explanation. "The reception will take place in the evening. So we'll hang white lights up in the trees and all."

Dick laughed at me. "You're starting to get all romantic and dreamy about all of this."

I shrugged it off with a smile. Thank goodness my mom spoke for me. "You know Richard, every girl knows what she wants for her big day. When I say this, I mean that they want their wedding day to be perfect."

"Marriage is a partnership, Master Dick, hence Lady Henderson and I wouldn't be surprised to see you become all 'romantic and dreamy' as we help you plan your wedding," Alfred said curtly.

Mom just nodded her head at Alfred proudly, before she turned around and scribbled some notes on to the chart paper. "Evening; outdoors. So if your reception takes place during the evening, then I'm assuming that you would like the ceremony at sunset?"

"Sounds perfect," Dick grinned. I smiled, knowing he was trying to impress my mom.

Mom gave him a knowing look before grinning back at him. "Of course it does, Richard."

Alfred only hid his amused smile, while I wasn't so worried about hiding mine. Alfred cleared his throat, getting back on topic. "Do you have a specific date? It is very important you know what season your wedding will take place."

"Alfred is right about that," mom said. "It gives a theme, certain colours, but most importantly, it contributes to the brides wedding dress."

"May 30th," Dick said. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me beside him. "because that's the day I got you back."

My mom clasped her hands together again. "My little girl's getting married! I still can't get over the idea, I feel like an old romantic just thinking about it! Just wait until Karie is getting married!"

I felt my cheeks flare. There goes my mom gushing over all of this. Sometimes I wonder how many thoughts she can hold in her head, I mean she's already thinking about Karie getting married.

"May 30th," Alfred said as he scribbled it down in his neat cursive. "A wise choice, Master Dick. It is right in the middle of spring and summer."

"That gives us nine months," mom said, holding in chin in thought. "That gives us nine months, and dresses usually come in six to eight months after ordering. Which means that we should go dress shopping today."

"Let's go after lunch." I decided. "This way, we'll finish some of the actual planning and get an equal amount of time for dress shopping."

* * *

**New York, Rochester**

**August 31ST 12:37 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

The planning had gone better than I had thought, but there was still so much pressure with my first year of university in three days and my wedding a month after my first year is over. Then there was everything in between with Karie's birthday, my birthday, the Winter Festival, Dick's birthday, Christmas, New Years. There was so much responsibility with all the ordering and planning, but Alfred had reassured me that he would take care of all that and make sure that everything is only the finest.

"You okay? You're looking extremely over-whelmed," Barbara asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling the pressure of planning a wedding," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Raquel was the same when she had to plan her wedding. You're doing a lot better though, she was practically drowning in stress." Barbara smiled.

Over the course of the past three months of my return, I caught up with everything I had missed. And there was a lot. The cave was a lot more lively now that there was seven people in it. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Kitsune, Nightwing, me and Alfred. With so many people though, I found training a lot more interesting, especially when I had to head off against Batgirl. There was finally another girl my age who understood me. She was a 'smart mouth' as Kitsune had called her before, but Barbara had only smiled.

"You know, I was thinking about it before," I suddenly said. "Would you be one of my bridesmaid? Dick has three groomsmen, so it would luckier if I had the same number of bridesmaid."

My sister, Karie, was my obvious Maid of Honour. Even though she didn't want to walk down with Wally, she was still happy and honored when I first asked her. Artemis and M'gann were the ones who I had asked to be my bridesmaid. All I can say about their reactions was that there was a lot of excited squealing and extremely tight bear hugs. I knew Dick wanted Wally as his Best Man, but since he had to be the hero on that fateful day, he decided that Kaldur was his going to fill that role. Connor, Roy-I mean older Roy, Tim were going to be his groomsmen.

Barbara's answer surprised me. "You aren't going to ask Zatanna or Raquel?"

"Well, you see I only knew them for a month or two before my whole five-year incident," I answered truthfully. "Besides these last three months that I've come back, I already know you better than most of the team."

"That's because you make so many visits to the Bat Cave." Barbara pointed out. "Alright, I accept. On one condition though."

"What's the condition?" I asked, giving her a curious side glance.

Barbara had a coy smirk on her face. "Take care of Dick. Sometimes he shuts himself off and tries to find himself. He can be such a lost puppy now a days, but if you can help him find himself again and again, then I know that you've kept to my condition."

He shuts himself off to find himself? He never told me anything about that. "Then I guess I'll just have to work hard to keep to this condition."

"Hey, this is Karie's place," Barbara said, leading me up the small apartment building.

The apartment building itself was oddly empty and quiet. Until we were down the hall from Karie's room. I smiled at the sound of her strumming away at her old guitar.

I knocked on her door gently with the back of my knuckles. "Karie? Are you ready to go?"

The strumming stopped the instant I knocked, and the door opened the instant I had finished speaking. Karie stood there smiling at us, before she let us in. "Almost, just let me clean up. I was working on something for my gig tonight."

There were literally sheets of music strewn across her coffee table and her couch. It was odd to see the place so messy, since Karie had been the slight neat freak like dad. I looked over to my left and right taking in her apartment. A small but clean kitchen, and a small hallway with two door ways on each side.

Karie quick threw her sheets into one straight pile, before grabbing her bag. "Alright, now I'm ready."

As we walked out, I didn't notice Karie sigh in relief. Since Barbara and I were already metres ahead of her, I also missed her, "Thank goodness she didn't see the title on the sheet. At least I know Barb's going to be able to keep the surprise. That, and she'll be able to keep Dick quiet about it too."

* * *

**Rochester, Bridal Shop**

**August 31ST 1:27 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

I had to admit that I felt as happy and excited as M'gann the moment we walked into the bridal shop. The only difference was that I was going to be the one that was going to have to try on a ton of dresses while she was part of my judging crew.

"Hi, Alexis Henderson for the one thirty appointment," I said to the secretary.

She clicked her mouse a few times before she smiled up at me. "Yep, that's right. Take a seat over there, and a consultant will be right with you."

The consultant arrived faster than I had expected, but she had been right on time. "Hello, I'll be your consultant today, and I'll be helping the bride find her _the_ dress. Now, who's the one with ring wrapped around her finger?"

I blinked, as everyone smiled at me. When I realized that they were waiting for me to say something, I quickly shot my left hand up. "T-that would be me."

"Well, congratulations," the consultant said with a bright smile. "And these are?"

Everyone introduced themselves, and gave the consultant their role and connection to me. The consultant clasped her hands together. "Great. Now, if you would all just follow me."

Just as we got up to follow, I caught someone walking into the room. Seeing him standing there was even more surprising. "Dad?"

He looked a lot older, but his golden blonde hair was turning just slightly gray, but still stood up like he had run his hands through it. His brown eyes weren't bloodshot, dull or filled with anger anymore either.

He was happy, and from what he's told me, along with Karie and mom, he's really changed after jail time. After rehabilitation, and getting his life back together, I heard that even though mom didn't forgive (yet), that she had helped him through it all. Just like I had try to do for Dick.

He's got back to working at the shop; the auto shop I meant. Karie and I had wanted to sell it so that we could pay the bills and have more money for the essentials (not forgetting to mention that we unfortunately had finally gone through puberty). Of course, since we were under age, could never get dad to tell us where the deed was, we just closed it down. We took all the money from the shop, hid all the tools back in the basement of our house, and made sure to walk by it everyday we went out, just to make sure that some Gotham thugs didn't break and try to steal anything.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" he asked, trying a grin that kinda reminded me of Karie. His eyes looked at me, Karie and mom specifically. Even though us Henderson women had psychic meta-genes, we didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was trying to say. The look on his face told us, "I just want to be a part of your lives again. Like we use to be, you know, a family."

* * *

When I thought that the front of the store was already filled with beautiful dresses, the inside kicked the thought right out of the window. There was dresses-everywhere. M'gann and mom quickly attacked the dresses hanging on the filled racks, while Karie, Artemis, dad and I took a seat.

"So, what can you tell me about your wedding?" she asked, eyeing mom and M'gann cautiously. She was a smart woman to be keeping an eye on them.

"It's outdoors, and we haven't chosen a venue yet, but it's taking place during the sunset, so it's going to be an evening wedding," I answered, summing what we've planned today. Well, the things that we were completely sure about.

"So do you have any certain styles or dresses in mind?" she asked this time.

"Um..." I sat there thinking quietly, while avoiding her look as blood pumped up into my cheeks.

"My sister thinks something suitable for an outdoor wedding," Karie said, as she started to speak for. "As her sister and her Maid of Honor, I know that she wants her dress to be flowing, but shows off her slim figure and curves. No lace, feathers, but a little sparkle suits her."

"You forgot no sleeves or one shoulders, so strapless," Artemis said, running her eyes over me. "Any neck line suits her too, but we're still forgetting something."

Suddenly Karie and Artemis became the wedding dress experts. I don't even remember when they ever talked so business-like with each other. My dad slouched a bit in his seat on the sofa, right beside me. He glanced at me, when the consultant suddenly asked my dad a question.

"And what would the father like to see his little girl in?" she asked, seeming a bit taken a back by Karie and Artemis' answer.

"Actually, one of my little girls," he corrected her. He smiled at me and Karie. "Karie is older by only a year, but either way, they're both my little girls. Anyways, when she comes walking out in _the_ dress, then I'll know."

The consultant seemed to die inside a little. While Karie and Artemis had such specific answers, my dad had none. He was always a simple man though. M'gann and mom finally took a seat beside Artemis and Karie, giving the consultant two more chances at getting a better idea of what _the _dress might be for me. The moment they both opened their mouths though, the consultant already knew what was coming.

_"Looks like she could us some aspirin," _I laughed, looking at my dad. It was really the first time I had ever spoken in his head like this, but he didn't freak out at all. I guess he got use all the feminine psychics around him.

He looked at mom, smiling at her. Then his eyes shifted over to the consultant and he scoffed. _"Probably even a whole bottle would do her some good."_

"Wait!" Karie exclaimed fiercely, causing everyone to go silent. "Thank you. Now, I just remembered what was most important for the bride's wedding dress."

Even I didn't know what Karie was talking about, but since I processed things slowly, but surely, I let her tell me instead. Karie looked my way, but he wasn't looking at me, but something on my shirt. Everyone glanced down at my shirt. The light glinted off the golden songbird dangling in front of my shirt, and I reprimanded myself mentally for forgetting something so important. I smiled as I gently grabbed it between my fingers.

"She's right," I said, still smiling at the little charm that had so much more meaning behind it. "Everything comes down to this little songbird."

Suddenly the consultant was fired up with enthusiasm. "I'm starting to get a better and general idea of the perfect dress. Come with me, while I go grab the dresses."

* * *

**So my muse has just been going off with this two-shot idea of how it went on the first day Alexis and Dick actually started to plan their wedding. You know, just to balance with the previous emotional one-shot. Did anyone notice that I threw in the tiniest, almost unnoticeable (especially for the dense Alexis) trace of Dick/Babs? Barb really does love him, but she's completely alright with Alexis being by his side because she trusts both of them. Also, are their any guesses on what Karie was doing before Barb and Alexis arrived?**

**Anyways, suggestions and thoughts on the wedding would be amazing. Links/pictures/fan art/descriptions to wedding dresses you think are perfect for Alexis, bridesmaid dresses, flower girl, ring bearer, who attends, even how the wedding will look; a certain venue/location, little elements that I could sneak into it, etc. Something else that would really be cool is if you guys found songs for the wedding! I think I've found the perfect song for them, and it's the same one that I hope they're going to walk down the aisle too, well unless you guys can convince me of something better. Of course all suggestions used later on at the wedding will be properly addressed and thanked to the reader who suggested it.**

**One last thing, I've secretly posted a new Young Justice fic that includes the one and only, Jason Todd. It's another side story that I've been working on for the Songbird Series, so I'd be very grateful if you checked it out!**

**Review, follow and fav!**


	3. Spelling Error

**This is a belated birthday present to Karie, since her birthday was this Monday. Originally, I was going to update on her birthday, but I've been so swamped and stressed that I lost track of time. But, here it is, finally. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Best recommended to listen to the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson when Karie starts to sing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that Karie sings in this chapter. The song Because of You belongs rightfully to Kelly Clarkson. It just so happens that my OC Karie Blaire Henderson is almost completely described with the one song.**

* * *

**Rochester, Karie's Apartment**

**September 23RD 7:28 a.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

I pulled my guitar case higher up on my shoulder as I opened my apartment door. I was about to step outside when I noticed the box sitting in front of me. I picked it up, looking for a card, but couldn't find one. I gently removed the neat wrapping paper and the red velvet ribbon.

It was a picture frame with a sketched picture of a single rose in a vase, with a few rose petals that fell from it. Only the rose and it's petals were coloured vivid red, but with each falling petal, the red grew lighter and lighter until the last petal that was at the bottom of the picture was just sketched. It was beautiful and unique, but just looking at it you could tell that who ever created this beautiful work of art had clearly taken their time.

I turned the large picture frame around and found a small white letter taped to the back. Taking it off, I read it out loud, "Sorry I couldn't get you a real rose; I couldn't find the time to drop by a flower shop, but here in L.A. there aren't many. Anyways, I decided to draw you one instead. Happy Birthday Carrie Blair. Have a great one."

A birthday present, doesn't say who it's from, but they spelt my name wrong anyways. No, it's more than that. They know that today is my birthday, and my middle name. Then there's this amazing artwork. There's only one person that I knew who could get my name wrong, but still knew it was my birthday; Dale. It was really sweet of him to draw me this, but I don't remember him ever being to draw. At all. I widened my eyes when I looked at the time on my clock. "I'm gonna be late!"

I placed the gift on my coffee table not seeing the hidden note attached under the wrapping paper.

_I almost forgot, do you want to go out for some dinner tonight? I just thought that it'd be better than just sitting at home watching T.V. on your birthday and since I've been assigned to the Earth sector now, I guess now would be a good time to catch up. I'll be by the theatre in town at seven. I hope to see you there. Actually I really hope you even find this note. - K. R._

* * *

**Rochester, University of Rochester**

**September 23RD 4:37 p.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

I walked off school property, tired from a long day of extra courses, it was Saturday and it was my birthday so I still had a lot of energy to spare. There was so much to think about though, becoming a music teacher is my first career priority; a songwriter came close to first.

I sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky of this beautiful but chilling autumn day. So far, all the team, Alexis and Dick, Wally and Artemis, Bruce, Alfred, mom and dad, Black Canary, Tornado, have all wished me a happy birthday. Oh, and Dale too, but today still didn't feel special. It just felt like any other day.

I wrapped my fingers around the strap of my guitar case. _Only a few more hours. Then it'll be time for me to be at my most vulnerable. _I walked to the nearest zeta-tube which was right between the distance of my apartment and my school. _I should go to the Gotham Park and visit Jason before I get ready for my first gig._

My of everyone to have caught me singing in my apartment, it was my parents. They had come for a surprise visit and heard me singing while I was making dinner for myself.

* * *

_**Rochester, Karie's Apartment**_

_**August 15TH 8:42 p.m.**_

_**Karie's Pov**_

_I was so busy studying that I even forgot to make dinner for myself. So here I am going waiting for my lasagna to cook in the old oven. I leaned against my bar counter top, my back facing the open window of it. I tapped my fingers along the counter when I decided that it was a good time to finish up the song I've written._

_I sat on my couch with my guitar on my lap while I leaned over to scribble a few words and notes on my music sheets. Dropping my pencil, I picked up the newly cleaned white guitar pick, etched with gold writing. Seven years, and I've made sure that the pick was always at top quality. The only times I ever use it is when I'm practicing alone, or performing for good luck._

_I strummed the first few chords before I was sure of the chords and the strumming pattern. Then I started to sing._

_It was so hard not to cry while I sang, but right when I was about to stop, there was a knock on my door. I quickly hid all of my sheets under the couch cushion and leaned my guitar against the couch. I quickly wiped my tears and tried to calm myself down. I opened the door cautiously, but the moment I saw the faded, old scar running down a right hand I couldn't have opened the door faster._

_"Mom, dad! What are you guys doing in New York? It's so late out!" I exclaimed, giving my mom a hug, before doing the same to my dad._

_"We thought we should check on you, since you live here all _alone_," dad answered. He looked around my small place before standing in front of me. We stared at each other in a tense awkward silence when he suddenly placed his hand on top of my head. It was just like I did to Jason, Tim and Gar. Dad use to always ruffle my hair when I was a kid; I guess it was something else I couldn't let go. "You should smile more. Just because you're in school doesn't mean you have to be so tense all the time."_

_He ruffled my hair and walked into my kitchen, looking into the viewing window of my rusty old oven. This place was given to me from some scholarship I can't remember; I had too many to count._

_My mom ushered me to take a seat on my couch. When we sat, there was a crumpling noise from under us. My mom looked down at her cushion. "What was that?"_

_"Nothing, probably just the old springs in the couch," I said. _

_Mom wasn't convinced, and I didn't expect her to be. "The song you were singing before, you wrote it all on your own right?"_

_I hid my surprise, something Bruce taught me very well. "And if it was?"_

_"I haven't heard you sing like that since..." She looked up at me slowly, trying to imply something. She didn't have to. I had finished the sentence before she even said it._

_"It's been three years," I said quietly, looking down at my hands._

_"I haven't heard you sing since you were five," dad said, suddenly jumping in to our conversation. "It's nice to hear you sing again. You and Alexis have your mother's will and voice."_

_I pulled my legs up on to the couch and wrapped my arms around them. "Where are you two getting at? I don't sing for anyone." Not anymore I was about to add._

_Mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "We know that what happened three years ago still hurts you, but he was the only who ever got to see the real you. It's okay to be the real you, there's nothing you need to hide."_

"I don't have my mask on. There's no identity to hide."_ That's what I had said to Rayner before. I wonder if mom had went through my memories before?_

_"On your birthday in September, sing for everyone then." I turned around to look at my dad. He had a genuine smile on his face. "Sing them your song."_

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Cemetery **

**September 23RD 5:01 p.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

"It's funny how things work, huh Jason?" I laughed at myself, running my hand across his engraved name. I sat down in front of his grave, picking at the dying grass that grew over it. I stopped when the lyrics to his lullaby started to come back into my mind. "A lot's happened since you've been gone. Of course, I'm still trying to keep everyone in check."

Subconsciously, I started to sing his lullaby, unaware of the watching Bruce and Alfred standing at the gate to the Wayne Cemetery. I wiped at stray tear away with my coat sleeve and breathed slowly. "I'm going to sing for everyone today. I promised myself that I was only going to sing for those who were most important, like you, but today's the day where I'm going to sing them _my _song."

I stood up, looking down at the gladiolus flowers I had brought for him. I patted his tombstone and said, "Wish me luck, Jason. I wish I knew you were coming to the show, so that you could see me now. I'll visit soon, 'kay?"

When I turned around, I was slightly surprised to see Bruce and Alfred standing there, all dressed up in warm coats. Bruce walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate. You've been out here for too long."

I looked down at my old, flimsy black winter coat. I've had for two years now, and it was already starting to break away.

"Mistress Karie, I assume you know better than to be outside for so long," Alfred said, scolding me for once.

"Sorry to make you worry Alfred," I said, smiling lightly. "I assume that you'll be coming to the show as well?"

"I would never miss it." Alfred smiled, ushering me into the manor for hot chocolate and oatmeal cookies.

* * *

**Rochester, Rochester Theatre**

**September 23RD 6:49 p.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

Ten minutes until I'm on. I sat backstage, staring at my reflection. Here I am, in this simple red dress that I've been saving for this day. It was sleeveless, with a lace design running all over the top, and a flowing skirt from my waist to an inch above my knees.

I twisted around the thin silver bracelet around my left wrist. Six more minutes.

"You okay?" I looked behind me and saw Alexis standing there in a long-sleeved cream-colored dress. "I just came to say that we're all here for you, including your date for tonight."

"My what?!" I almost screamed. "Who set me up? Was it Wally or Artemis? Was it both of them?"

"Actually, he asked you out on his own, but from the way you're acting, you didn't know," Alexis said, smiling.

"If this was your way to calm me down before my performance than you are doing—"

Alexis hugged me suddenly. "You're going to great out there, Karie. You are my big sister after all."

Then she left. I sighed. Alexis sure knew how to end conversations, huh?

My date? No one ever asked me on a date? Unless she meant _Dale_. He did give me that present today, so I shouldn't be surprised to see him in the audience. Right? Ugh, this is no time for me to worry about something like this. I huffed out a breath of air to relax by quick heartbeat.

Three more minutes. I picked up my guitar pick. Reading the gold etching. _For all those special times._ I finally understood what Bruce meant by special times. I laughed silently, shaking my head. Looks like Bruce knew where I would end up even before I did. I grabbed my guitar, pausing as I stood behind the dark red curtains. One more minute.

"Would everyone please welcome for the first time, Karie Henderson!" The M.C. introduced me.

The curtains pulled back, and revealed only me and my guitar. This is it. I'm all alone here. I sat on the stool the M.C. had placed on the stage for me, and propped my old guitar on my lap. I held out the pick, flashing it under all the lighting.

I looked up at everyone in the audience. Alexis wasn't lying when she had said that everyone was here. Dick, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, mom, dad, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Barbara, Cassie, Gar, Jaime, Bart, La'gaan, Mal, Karen, Dinah, Ollie, even Wolf with his Glamor Charm. I smiled, my eyes starting to water.

Then I started to sing. With each word, I looked at everyone who was here for me. The rest of audience didn't mean anything to me because I wasn't singing this song for them. I was singing it for the one's who've been there with me. This was my song, and I would only sing it for them; for all those special times. When I reached the climax of my song, I started to cry. Everyone saw it because they all started whispering to each other. What surprised me was that some of them were crying too. Alexis, M'gann, Dinah, Karen, Alfred, mom, even a few tears from Artemis and Barbara.

The song ended slowly and silently. No one moved, and the whole theatre became quiet. Everyone that I didn't know who had come were all crying, but the one's that I did just sat there crying or looking at me solemnly. My eyes met dad's and I almost broke down on stage. He was crying too. That was all I needed to know. This was probably the first time I had cried in front of the whole team. It was definitely the first time I cried in front of the public.

Someone standing by the doors of the audience had started to clap. I stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. Black hair that stood up, but fell a little in the front and dressed casually in a leather jacket and jeans. The moment our eyes met, I knew who it was. I smiled at the idiot. Being the idiot he was he smiled too, and started to clap louder.

Everyone else followed his example. The only difference was that most of them were crying as they smiled and clapped. I sniffled, holding my tears back again. I covered my face with one hand, my tears washing over my fingers in streams.

The M.C. from earlier walked slowly up on to the stage, his eyes watery, but he wasn't crying. Not yet at least. "Karie Henderson everyone, and her début performance!"

* * *

**Rochester, Rochester Theatre**

**September 23RD 7:25 p.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

"Since when could you sing like _that_?" Wally asked, earning a small, but powerful elbow to the side from Artemis. "I mean, you can really sing!"

"Wally!" Artemis said, glaring at him for a second, before his goofy grin made her smile. "That song you sang, it made everyone in the theatre cry."

"What are you talking about? Men don't cry," Wally said, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Whoever called you a man?" laughed Dick. "If I still remember, you still get nose bleeds whenever you try to vibrate your molecules."

Everyone let out a laugh. Kaldur, Barbara, Connor with Wolf by his side, M'gaan, Wally, Artemis, Dick, Alexis and I all stood out in the front of the theatre while everyone else had already left for the rest of the night. Bruce and Alfred had stopped by backstage before they had left. Alfred had tried to keep his cool, and only said, "Heart-wrenching. Just so terribly heart-wrenching and beautiful."

Bruce on the other hand had hugged me the moment he found me. I had froze, but laughed off the gesture before returning it. As for my parents, well, my mom had been crying to the point that she couldn't even speak, and my dad was the same. Silent tears, but swift, sure movements. He wrapped his arms around me. It had meant so much more though, and was nothing like Bruce's sudden hug. Through the hug I shared with my dad, I could just feel the guilt, the shame and the forgiveness he knows he'll never receive.

Alexis sniffled, trying to be strong. "You know, I thought that you had already gotten over what happened so long ago, but I guess it's only natural to be reminiscing about the past."

_You mean to be still hurting_. I thought internally. It's true, that what happened to the two of us will always come back in any and every way to haunt and torment us. After tonight though, I think that it's become just a little more bearable. Just a little.

"I don't think I ever remember ever seeing you so, I don't know vulnerable, Karie," Connor said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Your début performance seems to be undeniably a great success though," Kaldur commented, smiling. "I assume that you will continue to perform?"

I pulled out my shining white guitar pick, and stared at the five words that suddenly seemed to have such a deeper and true meaning. I smiled ironically as I answered. "Only 'For all those special times', Kaldur."

"What do you mean by that?" M'gaan asked, her hands clasped together in front of her.

I shrugged, about to bring up a huge topic. "I don't know. Maybe I'll perform at the next wedding I attend."

I eyed Wally unnoticeably, before smiling at a confused Artemis and walking off cheekily. "I'll see you guys around, I have a date that I'm going to be late for."

Even though I was already inside the theatre I could still hear the continuing conversation outside.

"I know that look," Artemis said, her voice upset and agitated. "She knows something, and she's _definitely _a part of it."

Barbara laughed. "We all know that Karie's an amazing matchmaker, and guardian cupid. Let's just wait and see what she has in plan this time around. It's been a while since she's been up to her famous vixen tricks."

"You mean her devious, cunning and extremely logical tricks," Artemis groaned.

"She only learned from the best," Dick said, most likely smiling to himself.

I stopped listening after that, deciding that I've been keeping the special guest waiting long enough. I walked back into the auditorium that I had just performed in minutes ago. Once I was in, I found him leaning against the wall beside the doors I had just come through. The large metal door slammed shut, the ring of metal hitting metal ringing throughout the entire auditorium.

He hadn't changed at all. Same raven black hair, handsome, well-edged face and emerald-green eyes. Last time I had seen him, he wasn't exactly at his happiest, since he had to return to Oa, the planet where the Guardians of the Universe who weren't stationed resided. Actually, that was the second last time, but it was hard to forget.

_"I guess... that this is it," he said, staring out at the Earth as we stood beside each other in the Watch Tower._

_"Guess so, huh?" I said, staring at the same blue marble of wonder as he was. "It's been a long time though hasn't it. The war had taken longer than we'd planned, and the damage to the planet was even worse when we were helping with the repairs."_

_"It hasn't been that long, at most about a month if anything," he said, sighing. He ran a hand through his standing black hair. "You're right though, the damages were a lot worse than it looked."_

_I had an epiphany right then and there. I haven't had such an easy conversation with anyone for the longest time. I've only felt like this when I was talking to the team, my family, Bruce and Alfred, and Jason._

_I started to walk away, heading deeper into the Watch Tower. I tried not to smile when I heard him fly over to catch up to me._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, reaching out a hand for my shoulder._

_I dodged it teasingly, and had him chase after me. "I have something to show you."_

_I slowed my pace when I reached the indoor park. I walked past Tula, the first Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, but not past Wally. Not that he was living and breathing in another part of the Watch Tower right now._

_I froze as I looked up at Jason's hologram. I didn't understand how Batman could walk past this part of the Watch everyday. __When Jason was still Robin, he was about my height, and it was obvious that he would grow as tall as Nightwing even. My eyes fell on his expressionless face. He used to smile and smirk at everyone he knew._

_"Who's this?" he asked, looking up at Jason's memorial. "I've only heard rumors about another Robin before."_

_I laughed sadly. "Looks like they were all true."_

_He looked at me and then at Jason. "This is what you wanted to show me."_

_It was a statement and not a question. I reached a hand out for Jason's mask, remembering the glinting, truly happy green eyes behind the black and white of the domino mask._

_"You remind me of him," I said finally. I lowered my hand, remembering their similar green eyes behind their masks. I laughed lightly. "But you're both different, and unlike anyone else."_

_He was smiling, but it was more than just a cheeky, happy smile. He had a full-blown smile on his face. He sighed. "You know, now I can go back to Oa knowing that I've finished my mission."_

_"What? You mean when we were in Savoth?" I asked, suddenly turning from my rare sensitive, open side, to my usual cool, calm and passive act._

_He laughed, taking his mask off. There were those green eyes, that I've suddenly become so use to seeing again. I took my mask off too, just as I turned my powers off._

_I was going to kill him for what he did just then, but if it weren't for what he said, then he wouldn't have been able to make it back to Oa. He had suddenly tackled me with a hug, but he was gentle in an unexplainable way. I froze, never being this close to someone I've only known for about a month, let alone, a _male_. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm not wearing a mask, so there's nothing to hide."_

_"You idiot." I dug my face into his shoulder, finally wrapping my arms around him too. "If they ever offer a spot in the Earth sector, you better steal the chance before some other random guy takes it."_

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I breathed, trying to figure out what to say. He looked a like he was doing the same.

"You know, I think I finally know what happened now." He smiled, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I saw your old man crying more than anyone else during the performance. Everything fell into place like a puzzle after that." He started to fiddle with the zipper of his leather jacket. "So, I'm guessing you got the gift?"

"You mean the rose?" He nodded. "Definitely the most beautiful gifts I've ever gotten. I'm surprised to find out that you were the one to send it though."

"Wally and I have talked now and then, and he was so persistent and annoying about your birthday, so I couldn't just miss out," he said. "So who did you think sent you the gift?"

"An old friend of mine, Dale. Of course, it didn't really make sense because I knew art wasn't his thing, music was," I said. My eyes widened. "Did you draw it?"

He crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "You sound surprised."

"It's nice to see you too," I said, my eyes smiling. "Why'd you come all the way out here?"

"So you didn't find the other note then," he mumbled. "Well, that doesn't really matter now. Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to spend some time back in L.A. with me. In my art studio I mean."

_So Wally or Artemis really didn't set me up, and he came all the way to take me out on this 'date'. How can I say no?_ "Let's go."

* * *

**Los Angeles, K.R's Art Studio**

**September 23RD 8:13 p.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

"You're actually really amazing at what you do," I commented, staring up at his wall full of sketches and rough drafts. "In your art and as a Guardian of the Universe."

"Thanks, I like to take pride in the things I do." He shuffled back and forth in his small kitchen that was in the corner of his loft. Downstairs was his garage, where he kept his car. Places like these are so new to me though.

"I'm surprised to see you back on Earth," I said finally. "Does that mean—?"

He laughed, handing me a cup of warm milk. "It is what it looks like."

"So now Earth has four G.L's?" I asked, joking. "So are you apart of the League now or the Y.J.L.A?"

"Actually Batman wanted me on the team since I'm the new G.L." he said, drinking from his own cup. "It's funny cause he was the one who suggested the Earth should have another G.L."

"He did, huh?" When I get back to the cave, I'm so going to drill Bats about this.

"Anyways, you can really sing," he said, switching the topic. "You should sing more often."

I ignored the complement though, not wanting to turn all soft and sensitive again. "I just remembered, you spelled my first name and my middle name incorrectly on that card."

"I did? Isn't that how you're supposed to spell it though?" he asked, his face turning completely innocent.

"Let me write it down for you," I said, landing in his working chair. I grabbed one of the many pencils and papers lying on his working bench and wrote my first and middle name in my neatest calligraphy. "K-a-r-i-e B-l-a-i-r-e. Karie Blaire; that's how you spell my first and middle name."

He leaned over me, wrapping his arms around me while placing his hand over mine. He moved my hand so that it would write out another name; his name. I wasn't focused on that though. All I could think about was how he was so close, his chest against my back, his face right next to mine, and his scent so comforting. It wasn't surprising to me that I was suddenly so hyper-aware of my surroundings, but it was surprising that I hadn't flinched, or even moved away at all. In fact, I was even okay with his hand over mine. This was probably the first time I've ever let any guy get _this _close to me.

I realized that he had stopped writing and looked down at the paper in front of us. I smile and scoff at what he had written beside my name.

Karie Blaire x Kyle Rayner

Happy birthday, Karie Blaire. This time, I got it right.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this extremely, and I mean _extremely_ long snippet! I just had to throw in some Karie/Kyle for her birthday, and since this takes place after A Matter of Time, does it mean that there will be more Karie/Kyle in the future? Actually, I still have a lot in plan for the future.**

**Review, follow and fav!**


	4. A Matter of Family

**So this snippet was really random, but I wanted something up for you guys, so here it is!**

**One more final note: Happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian readers!**

* * *

**Gotham City, Central Hospital**

**January 3RD 2011 9:45 a.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but when Karie had started to cry when she was going to tell me something, Alfred had.

"Surprisingly, Lady Henderson awoke on New Year's morning. Mistress Karie had asked me to visit the hospital with her. Lady Henderson has asked for your acquaintance, Master Dick."

Karie had cried trying to tell me that. I really had no excuse to avoid her today though, after all, I spent yesterday in my room as it snowed outside. Mrs. Henderson would be expecting me today. But when I knocked on her door, I hesitated.

It was the first time I had met here, but it almost felt like de ja vu. She sat patiently on the bed and smiled warmly at me. The brown hair that I was so used to seeing up in a ponytail was flowing freely down her shoulders. Her eyes made me remember that the person sitting in front of me wasn't Alexis. The stormy blue was nothing like the hazel-browns I saw every morning.

"Richard John 'Dick' Grayson," she said, her smile never disappearing. "I'm Bailey Henderson."

"She has your psychic meta-genes," I said quietly. I shut the door behind me, looking down feeling my sunglasses shifting further down my nose. "You look a lot like her."

"Sit beside me, I haven't had much company other than the doctors and nurses lately," she said.

Sitting in the chair propped up beside her bedside, I noticed the guitar leaning against her night stand.

"The guitar is Drew's," said Bailey. I looked at her to elaborate. I shouldn't have because even though their eyes were different, she reminded me too much of Alexis. She smiled sadly. "Karie was always more like her father. She has his hair, his eyes, she even bites the inside of her lips like him."

I let my hands fall into my lap. She was trying to avoid the topic, but that was why she asked me to be here right? This was not how I wanted our first meeting to be like though.

"I'm sorry."

Her stormy blue eyes were gray. If only I knew the irony of it like Alexis did. "You know, I can see that you think of me as a painful reminder of Alexis. That's why you refuse to look up at me."

"Is it that obvious?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"I don't need to be psychic to see something as obvious as that, or maybe I've grown to read people very well. Maybe I should become a psychologist after I'm out of here. But you know, the psychic meta-genes that run through our veins aren't like the genes that all Martians are born with." She twisted her gold wedding ring. "Let's just say that my side of their bloodline isn't the purest."

Bad blood. We had a lot of that on the team, but there was nothing wrong with it. We embraced it because we were a team, friends, a family.

"Our powers are limited and revolve around human characteristics: illusionary, mentally, spiritually, but especially emotionally." She paused, letting her own hands fall into her lap. "Looking at you know, I can see so much more than just Richard Grayson. I see a blooming young man who's done so much for my daughter, but can't help put add more weight to his shoulders. And you hate it."

This suddenly felt like the therapy session with Black Canary all over again. But it wasn't Black Canary who figured out that; it was Alexis.

I would've scoffed at myself if I weren't so depressed. Everything I think about, it has to do with Alexis. It's hard even to just think about any time without her, or if she hadn't been here at all.

"You're slouching, that's bad for your posture." I had no idea why she was saying all of this. "You wouldn't want to be slouching when you see Alexis again do you?"

My head snapped up, and my whole body jumped into better posture. "What?"

She smiled cunningly, a lot like Karie actually. "That's better. Keep that up and the next time you see her, you'll be the same strong smiling man I see in you. Not the hopeless, defeated one seconds ago."

"How can you be so sure that she's alive?" I asked, biting my tongue the moment I finished. I had just doubted that she was still alive.

"I'm surprised that you don't understand, but you're still young so I'll explain it to you." She beckoned for me to come closer. I scooted over to her bedside, leaning my head forward. "When you love someone so much, they are too strong to die, because they have you to live for."

The therapy session with Black Canary somehow turned into one of my very first lessons with Batman, and I knew that Alexis had already understood this long before I did.

"Don't bear this burden on your shoulders, this time, everyone was at fault," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. She smiled. "Us Henderson women are hard to kill anyways."

There she goes again, trying to make everyone else smile. I'm gonna find her though, because now I know how badly everyone's taking her being gone. This time, I was going to try to make everyone else smile.

I grabbed the handle of the door, but I turned to look over my shoulder at a content Mrs. Henderson. "So does this mean that you approve?"

"Hm?" she hummed, surprised by my question. "Approve of what?"

"You know what I'm asking about," I said, smiling knowingly.

"When I see you standing next her, back straight,tall and proud. But most importantly, I need to see the man who will keep Alexis happy, and that she really makes you happy too," she answered, leaning back into her pillow. "Actually, I have one more to add. I need to see you become her guardian knight."

_Her guardian knight. _I nodded, a real smile on my face when I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Gotham City, Central Hospital**

**January 3RD 2011 10:32 a.m.**

**Bailey's Pov**

Then he was gone with the click of the door. I smiled, having enjoyed my talk with Richard John 'Dick' Grayson. He's going to become a great man, but only with the help of Alexis.

I hope my grandchildren will have his startling blue eyes. I wonder why he hides them behind those dark sunglasses, it isn't even sunny outside.

"When you love someone so much, they are too strong to die, because they have you to live for," I repeated softly, staring at the white storm outside my window. "Do the same for your children, Richard. Their father is going to have to be their guardian knight too."

* * *

**I'm very unclear about where this idea came from, but since today is Thanksgiving in Canada, I'm going to say that it revolves family.**

**I really like the little foreshadowing in the end. This brings up a few questions that I was thinking of asking later on in the series: Would you want Dick and Alexis' kid a boy a girl? Should it be just one kid, or maybe even twins? What would you name them/why? How would you want them to look? ****I get really excited when it comes to this topic because I really want know what my readers think, so answer in your reviews!**

**Also, I still need some more feedback for the big wedding! Wedding dress, venue, maybe even a little hinting at a few pairings, anything!**

**Review, follow and fav!**


End file.
